Beauty
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: Athena Renee Eaton is a patient at St. Dymphna Psychiatric Hospital in Central London. She has to find her way out of that crazy place. What happens when her only chance of escape is through the aid of the man she despises most— Dr. Benton Kyan. Will she find love along with an escape? Contest entry for Marissa Meyer contest (2015). R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Troubling Life

Fleeing from sector 4 of the St. Dymphna Psychiatric Hospital in Central London, Athena Renee Eaton raced for her life. This was ludicrous, Athena had to get free and out of this mad house! But how? Every door required either a pass code or a key, and every window was barred shut. Keeping the crazies in while the world around them kept on.

Athena's body trembled as she forced her legs to keep running. What would she do if she ran into Dr. Kyan? Or worse, what would she do if she ran into Dr. Kyan Sr? The president of this establishment? He would throw her into the deepest, darkest cell of the hospital and leave her to starve with no hesitation.

Pushing that thought from her mind, she continued running. Her greasy, coffee colored hair lay plastered against her scalp. Stains of urine and feces lingered on her tattered old hospital gown. She looked anything, but desirable.

Soon she came to an unlocked supply closet. After letting herself in, she flipped the lock and leaned against the door. Her heart beat in her chest as the sound of blood rushed through her ears. Sweat streamed from her forehead and seeped along her temples. It stung! Just as the marks remained a constant reminder of her time spent in this horrible place. No matter how bad it hurt, Athena knew the next several moments would be far worse.

Lifting her gown, she pulled out a scalpel from the makeshift garter she had created and prepared herself. She must get rid of the ID chip. She dragged the silver object across her lower arm and sucked a breath in between her teeth. While holding in a blood curdling scream, tears seeped from her forest green eyes as, Athena dug the scalpel deeper. When the tip met the foreign object she removed it. As soon as it was out, she dropped the medical equipment and ran to get the gauze. Wrapping it tightly around her arm several times, she ripped the remaining material off with her teeth. With no time to spare, Athena once again ran.

Rounding a corner, Athena gasped as she came face to face with a man so vile it made her sick to look at him. Kyan. He truly resembled a beast standing in front of her. At six-foot-six, he toward over Athena's small five foot-three-frame. The doctor stood between Athena and her freedom.

With heavy breathes, she pleaded with her eyes as she peered into the doctors ice blue ones. "Don't be the beast everyone thinks you are." She wiped her mattered hair from her brow. "Don't be like you're father."

"I am nothing like my father. He's a crude and heartless monster." He noted the girl's accent was not that of a poacher one, but of the upper class of London.

"What does that make you?" Athena glared at her personal doctor, a man commonly referred to as the beast. Blessed with strikingly good looks, his soul lacked warmth and compassion.

"Why the beast's son, of course." Dr. Kyan's deep laugh echoed in the hallway as he placed his hand on his phone. Athena quickly caught his limb.

"Please, don't. Your father will commit me to some heinous experiment, and that's more than I can endure."

Dr. Kyan didn't shutter at her touch. Never had he allowed a patient to land a hand on him. Why now? How was this girl different? Gazing into the girls dark green eyes, he saw her terror. Raking his free hand through his-honey colored locks, the doctor sighed. He'd never seen anyone so beautiful. Even in her dirty and critical state, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Athena peered into his eyes as the muscles in his jaw tensed. Even though they were covered by his white lab coat, she knew that Dr. Kyan had the muscles to drag her back to her cell and lock her in to await her punishment.

"Follow me."

A few seconds later, Dr. Kyan rummaged through a bag of clothes until he found a suitable garment for the girl. "Here, put this on." he tossed the dress to Athena.

As she caught it, she admired the garment. As yellow as the summer sun, the sundress took her by surprise. "Uh…"

"Don't look so startled. It belonged to my sisters."

"Belonged?"

"Belongs. Sorry. This was once owned by the one that isn't dead." Athena arched an eyebrow at him. "My father admitted her to keep a watchful eye and make sure she didn't hurt anyone…again."

Athena bit her lip and darted behind a medicine cabinet to put on the dress.

"Oh and here is a bottle of water to use on your face and body, some perfume, a hair tie and some other essentials you may need."

After grabbing them, Athena used them all before placing each object in the brown satchel. Moments later, she emerged transformed. No longer the pitiful mental patient everyone feared for, now she'd become a well read, well-bred young woman.

Dr. Kyan stared in awe at the transformation. No longer dirty, smelling of rat urine and other hospital aromas. Athena looked to be young and healthy. A twenty-two year old girl. A yellow hair tie held back half of her recently brushed hair as the scent of roses lingered on her skin.

Shaking his head, he took hold of her arm. She glanced at him in alarm, and tried to jerk away.

"Bite this," he instructed.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Doing as he asked, Athena bit down on the cloth, unaware of what was about to happen. After whipping out his scalpel, Dr. Kyan sliced into her right shoulder. Athena screamed and tried not to pass out. As soon as he had finished, Dr. Kyan wrapped her shoulder with gauze.

"What was that for?" Athena demanded.

"You removed only one of the two ID chips."

"Two?"

"Yes, we implant two on each patient."

Athena pulled away from the man. "You knew exactly where I was…when I ran into you."

"Precisely." Dr. Kyan lifted a pair of black ballet flats into her line of sight.

After slipping them on her dirty feet, and before she could utter another word, Dr. Kyan was already headed for the door. "Grab those dresses and follow me." He inclined his head toward the pile of clothes.

Picking up the blue, green, and pink dress and an extra pair of shoes, Athena crammed them into her bag.

"In five minutes the alarm will sound, alerting every one of your escape. We need to get to the hover craft before then." Running down a set of stairs, he led her to the basement.

"We? You're coming with me?" Athena couldn't hide the shock in her questions.

"Why, of course. You didn't think I would let you leave unaccompanied, did you? Besides if I don't get you out of here, you'll be found before night fall and at my father's mercy."

Within a few minutes they were boarding the hover-craft and flying to Beijing, China. This journey promised to be grueling.

…..

"You are quite a horrid man you know." Athena spoke when they were a little over halfway to Beijing.

"How so?" Dr. Kyan glanced at his patient.

"You did some heinous experiments on me."

"It was only one."

"Giving me ECT is not a cruel and horrible act? All because my crazed father told yours to give them to me? To drive the madness from me."

If only he could take it all back and protect her, he would. But he didn't dare. Instead of commenting, he dismissed the subject.

A little while later they arrived at their destination. "We must hurry to my home in the woods. I'm certain father has alerted everyone in London and in every single surrounding country you have escaped by now. He will be putting a warrant out for your arrest and possibly mine for aiding you."

"Dr. Kyan, why did you do it?"

"You're a young woman who was at my father's mercy. I couldn't let him hurt you any longer."

As they raced through the streets of Beijing, looking to refill their hover craft, they stumbled upon a girl in a wet, silver dress. She nearly tumbled down a flight of stairs in front of them.

"How awful." Athena watched the poor and disheveled girl.

"I suppose someone is either late for a ball or not going at all."

"Ball?"

"Yes, Emperor Kai's is throwing a ball tonight. But never mind that, she's probably just a fan and got trampled by a group of crazed girls."

Athena sighed. It must be nice to attend a ball at least one time.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Kyan stepped onto the hover craft.

Athena shook her head and glanced up at him towering over her. "My shoulder aches."

"Once we get settled and take off, I'll give you some medicine." Dr. Kyan offered Athena his hand and helped her onto the ship.

At the touch of his warm hand, Athena wanted to jump back, at the current that ran into her hand, but she didn't dare react. Instead, she held on tighter and climbed inside before they headed to the doctors grand home in the woods.

 **A/N** : Hello everyone! It has been a long time since I last posted a story. While reading Lunar Chronicles I often wondered what it would be like to read a Beauty and the Beast story set in the future. Since reading her books I have decided to post my own B&B story. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Home

After a grueling two hours of extended traveling the hover craft finally stopped in front of a grand home. "Miss. Eaton, it is time to wake up." Dr. Kyan spoke as he tapped the side of her cheek.

Athena grumbled and swatted his hand away. All she wanted to do was sleep. After all she was warm and content where she was. A sweet dream was filling her mind as she lay resting. However, while indulging in the dream, she was quickly jolted awake. Gasping she sat up as she began shivering. Dripping wet she spun and faced the doctor.

"What di-did you do that for?"

"I had to get you awake somehow. You didn't think I was going to carry you inside did you?" Athena looked at him with crudeness. "Don't give me that look. Have you forgotten, I can make your life a living hell? I can take you right back to my father and he can have his way with you." Tossing her a small towel he growled and left the hover craft.

Why such the sudden change? No matter, he was like this even back at the hospital. This was nothing new. After wiping off her face, she exited the hover craft. Just outside the door were three people….a short, plump old woman, a little boy, and a tall gangly man.

"Mrs. Albert, show the girl to her room." Dr. Kyan turned slowly as he looked down upon everyone in attendance. "And Miss. Eaton-"

Athena glanced up at him. "Yes," her teeth still chattered from the cold.

A small smile crept to his lips. "Mrs. Albert, make sure the girl is in the living room in half an hour."

"Yes, sir." Athena stared after him as he departed into the home. "Come miss. The doctor does not like to be kept waiting."

Pulling her satchel with her, Athena followed the elderly woman. The little boy and the other man followed suit.

The home was giant. The outside was French inspired with light stone wrapped around the exterior and big windows welcomed in the warm sunlight. Flowers even lined the walkway to welcome visitors. But really how many visitors were there?

"The doctor told us of your arrival. We cannot tell you how excited we are to have you here with us dear. My son Tommy is very excited to finally have someone to play with."

"Yes I am!" the little boy piped up.

"Off with you. I want to show miss. Eaton her room."

"Oh, please, call me Athena." The young girl smiled.

"Alright then….Athena. This way to your room." The woman started her way up the staircase. Meanwhile Athena was down below admiring the grand work of the home. Everything was beautiful and very well taken care of.

Mrs. Albert cleared her throat. Jumping Athena followed her. "The home consist of 5 bedrooms, 5 full and 3 half bathrooms, 2-story foyer with curved staircase, formal living & dining rooms, gourmet kitchen with butler's pantry, breakfast/morning room, 2-story family room, sunroom, library, home office, game room, four car garage, servants' coorders and a pool outback."

Pushing the description of the home from her mind, Athena asked a more pressing question. "Why is Dr. Kyan, so unkind?"

Mrs. Albert turned and glanced at her. "Spending one's own days at a mental hospital doesn't really sound appealing." The woman went on before Athena could ask for more. "His father is the same way. The doctor carries that same old chip on his shoulder, just the same."

After climbing the stair and turning down a short hallway the lady turned towards a door. "This is the doctor's study that connects to his bedroom, you are to never, under any circumstances to enter it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, but why?"

Mrs. Albert ignored her question and continued on, letting Athena wonder to the answer to her own question. A few moments later they were in front of yet another door. "This my dear is your room." Opening the light oak door a rush of air welcomed them. Behind the door was a giant room. A king size bed was placed in the middle of the room as a dark closet and chest of drawers were placed along the east wall. The room was lined with cream colored walls as cream colored carpet matched. Two oversized chairs sat by a grand window. To the left of the bed was a door that led into the bedrooms bath. This was so much better then what she had back at the hospital. Ten times better!

"Half an hour and I will come by to get you."

At hearing the door shut Athena lowered herself onto the giant, warm bed. She had not experienced a warm bed like this since she had been in the hospital….for the past six months. At thinking about the hospital an ach filled her heart. How long would she get to experience such freedom? A day? A week? A month?

Forcing herself to not dwell on the matter, Athena forced herself to her feet and shuffled to the bathroom. Not only was she going to enjoy a nice warm bed, but a nice warm bath as well.

As the hot, warm water began to steam up the bathroom, which was made up of marble flooring, a gold plated mirror, vast vanity, Athena collected a lavender, towel and wash cloth she was ready for a bath that was highly overdue. However, glancing around she realized she did not have any clean undergarments.

Maybe there was something in the room she could use. Going through the dark oak drawers she came upon a cosmic variety of undergarments and PJs. Rushing over to the giant closet she opened it quickly. To her amazement she found it stocked full of dresses, skirts, colorful shirts and shoes!

What else was in this room? As the water filled the galvanized tub, Athena looked in the vanity and found earrings, necklaces, bracelets and an array of hair ornaments. This was a dream! How could she be in a nightmare at the start of her journey and how she was in a dream she did not want to wake up from. Realizing she could spare no more time in amazement she quickly ran over and grabbed a pair of underwear and the blue dress from her bag.

Soaking in the tub she let all of her trouble escape her. Shutting her eyes Athena let her mind and body relax for the first time in what seemed like forever. Feeling sleep over take her once more a knock came to the door.

"Miss. Eaton,"

Gasping Athena sat up and looked in the way of the bathroom door.

"I have come to collect you. Dr. Kyan will be arriving in the family room very shortly.

Rubbing all of the bubbles from her body Athena quickly got out. "Thank you, I will be out in a few short moments." Collecting the towel Athena dried off and readied herself to meet with the Doctor. Glancing in the mirror she realized her hair was still wet from where she had washed it just moments before. Quickly looking through a drawer she found a lovely blue ribbon. Placing it in her hair she tied it at the base of her neck.

Opening the door she saw Mrs. Albert standing there. "Good I see you have made yourself more presentable. Follow me."

Standing on the first floor of the two story family room Athena waited for Dr. Kyan's arrival. Walking around the room, she began to look at the different objects and paintings. Guiding her hand over a lovely oil painting she began studying it.

The picture resembled a young man in a white lab coat. This couldn't be Dr. Kyan, for the man had grey eyes with jet black hair. The man appeared to look stern and very set in his ways.

"I see you have discovered my father's picture."

Athena pulled her hand away quickly. "That is why he looks so familiar." Seeing he had startled her he walked over to the bar and offered her a drink. "No thank you, I don't drink."

"Of course you don't, but I do." Fixing him a gen and soda he made his way over to the girl. She had changed out of her yellow dress and exchanged it for the blue one he had given her back at the hospital. It looked appealing on her. Her hair was pulled away from her face and she looked rested. Something he had not seen in a very long time.

"You know you look like your father."

"Do I?"

"Yes. Well other than the hair and eye color you do."

"I take after my mum with the hair and eyes. She was a great lady."

"Oh I'm sorry. I did not know."

Dr. Byan chuckled. "She isn't dead. I have not seen my mother for about six years now. I last saw her on the eve of my twentieth birthday."

"That must be terrible I-"

"Enough! I did not bring you here to swap sob stories. I brought you here to protect you from my father."

"Thank you doctor."

"I wouldn't be thanking me just yet. While you are standing here thanking me for my generosity, I believe you have failed to realize I can send you back to my father." Taking a swig of his drink he refilled it. "Don't make me keep telling you that."

"Yes, doctor."

"Another thing, Breakfast is served at seven, lunch at noon and dinner is at six. These meals will be served no sooner, no later. If you do not show, I will come get you and drag you down to the dining room and you will watch me eat."

"Aren't we a lovely host?" Athena said under her breath.

Dr. Kyan strolled over towards Athena. "I don't have to be a lovely host my dear." He whispered in her ear. "Just a tolerable one."

Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, Athena shivered at the doctor's tone. The smell of the drink lingered on his breath, as the hot aroma remained against her ear and neck.

"Don't tell me you are afraid Miss. Eaton."

"Quite the contrary. I am perfectly fine." Her voice came out shaky, but she forced herself to stay strong.

"Then perhaps we should change that."

Athena saw darkness flash across his eyes. Should she be fearing for her life?

 **A/N:** Athena has arrived at the doctors home. What will happen next? Will she be kept safe or will Dr. Kyan return her to his father?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Punishment Is A Punishment

Wrapped within a warm, cream colored blanket, Athena slept soundly as the blanket kept the coolness of the room, from her shoulders. While she slept, she failed to wake as the small clock on her night stand struck six.

Barreling through the door, Dr. Kyan threw the girl over his shoulder; causing her to wake in the process.

"Put me down!" she screamed.

"I'll put you down alright." Rushing from the room, Dr. Kyan ushered his way to the dining room. "You missed the dinner bell."

"I'm sorry, I was extremely tired and needed my rest."

Dr. Kyan snorted and went along his way. Moments later, he arrived to the grand dining hall. Pulling back a chair he thrust Athena into it. "You are going to sit there, until I am done eating." Athena could smell his breath as his eyes bore into her terrified ones.

Coming into the room Mrs. Albert began setting things about, Athena began to feel her stomach grumble. She refused to glance at the doctor, for she knew he was glaring at her from the opposite end of the table.

Mrs. Albert started to place a bowl of soup before Athena, when Dr. Kyan's deep voice broke out.

"You miss the bell, therefore you do not eat." His eyes bore hatred as he glared across the room.

Snapping her eyes onto the doctor she spoke. "But, that wasn't a part of the rules."

A curl smile came to his lips. "It doesn't have to be." He sat up straight "When I was a boy that is how it was. If you were not at the table by a certain time, you did not eat with the rest of the family. Instead you went to bed hungry."

Athena was shocked at such treatment. "What?"

"It happened to me once and only once. This you will have to learn." Dr. Kyan snapped his fingers and Mrs. Albert took the bowl away.

Athena looked broken hearted at the now empty place before her. At hearing the clanking of the bowl and the silver her stomach began to growl once more. Biting her lip she looked out the window.

"Maybe next time you will think twice before making a decision." Breaking off a piece of bread he placed it in his mouth and went on. "In this house we have rules and I expect you to follow them."

Mrs. Albert came in with the first course, Chicken tetrazzini.

Breaking her eyes from the window, Athena locked eyes with the older lady. Within Mrs. Albert's eyes she saw sadness. Was it towards her? Did something happen? If something did, what? "Yes, doctor."

After a tense thirty minutes, dinner was over, and Athena was allowed to retire to her room, with her stomach rumbling along the way. While she passed through her bedroom door, she saw the scene of the doctor's anger. Cracks spread the length of the door, as some of the fresh paint had fallen away.

Sitting on the bed, Athena tried to force from her mind that she was starving. Staring at the door, she saw that the wall had suffered the same fashion as the door had.

Sighing she laid down. Morning was such a long time off and she couldn't possibly go to bed now. After sleeping for a good half hour it would take her forever to fall asleep again.

A light tapping came to her door seconds later. Sitting up startled, Athena's breath stuck in her throat. Could it be the doctor? What could he possibly want? He had already made a fool of her. "Come in."

Opening the door Mrs. Albert's came in carrying a sliver tray. "My dear I am terribly sorry you had to witness the doctor's anger like that. He really needs to keep his anger in check. His father is the same way." Sitting the tray on the bed she pulled the top off. Laying there was her dinner. It was still warm and the smell lingered through the large room.

"Mrs. Albert I can't. If Dr. Kyan found out he would be furious." Athena found that she couldn't pull her eyes away from the tray.

"Don't worry about him. I shall talk to him about his ways."

"But aren't you scared he will fire you?"

Mrs. Albert let out a merry laugh. "Oh good heavens no. I have been working for this family ever since his brothers and sisters were little. They are more like family to me."

"How many siblings does he have? And are they all bad as he is?" Regretting that last statement she put a hand over her mouth.

Mrs. Albert saw the girls' embarrassment, but did not acknowledge it. "Benton, has two sisters and one brother. He is the second oldest of the two boys." "All of his siblings live in London. Dawson who is twenty eight, refused to follow in his father's footsteps. He works in a big consulting firm in central London. Anna is the eldest daughter, I believe she is about your age dear. She works at the local children's hospital as a Play Specialist. Anna just loves those children." Fumbling with the blanket Mrs. Albert stopped and looked at Athena with worry.

"What's wrong? You look disturbed. Is everything alright?"

"Benton's youngest sister, Mia was a thriving young twenty year old. She went to a local university and began her path to becoming a nurse." Mrs. Albert took a few moment to collect her thoughts before continuing. "One day she acted very strange. Her temper flared and she would just beat the nearest person, as if they were a punching bag. Soon things began to escalate out of control. She would break anything she could get her hands on and yelled and cursed at people. Soon no one could control her. Xander,..Dr. Kyan Sr. had her committed to St. Dymphna six months ago."

Athena was appalled. How could someone who was supposed to help the sick place their own child in a sinister place such as St. Dymphna.

"Mia was such a sweet girl, but when that terrible illness over took her, she changed for the worst. It is such a terrible situation. Benton sees his sister from time to time, but it is mostly their father who watches over her."

Athena faintly remembered a girl at the institution that resembled Dr. Kyan. She was fair skinned, long and dark honey colored hair, eyes as blue as the sea and a sweet nature to her. Athena saw her once and only once. She was dragged away by an orderly. Then she heard her scream Dr. Kyan's name. Who in their right mind would treat their child like that?

"I've seen Mia." The words left Athena's dry throat.

"You have? How is she? Do they treat her well?"

"They don't treat us very well. More like dogs, instead of humans. But she seemed sound of mind to me. When I saw her she was being dragged somewhere. We locked eyes and she seemed so sad and so helpless. Then I heard her scream Dr. Kyan's name. This I am guessing was her father."

"Oh the poor dear." Shaking her head she went on. "I do feel sorry for the children's mother. After Mia was placed in that place their mother was never the same."

Athena wondered what Mrs. Albert meant by that last comment. "James will come collect your tray when you are finished."

"Thank you."

Smiling sweetly to the girl, Mrs. Albert left Athena alone with her thoughts.

While Athena ate her dinner, she couldn't help but wonder about Mia. The question still lingered on her lips. Why would a parent place their own child in a horrible place? Athena was also in the same situation as Mia.

Athena's own father had placed her in that horrid place, after he had talked to a physiologist about her mood swings and frequent outburst. Her father would not get a second option, this doctor she had seen was the only option that her father needed or valued.

…

A little while later James came to collect the dinner trays. "I hope the dinner was to your satisfactory." The elderly gentleman replied as he placed the silver on a tray.

"Yes, it was very good. Thank you." Smiling at him Athena found him staring at her. The look upon his face was confusing to say the least. His gray eyes looked puzzled while his brown was wrinkled. "Is everything alright James?"

"Pardon me for staring, but you look very much like Mrs. Kyan, Dr. Kyan's mother."

"Well I consider that a compliment." Athena kept the sweet smile to her lips. She hoped that his mother was nicer than her son was. "Was she a nice person?"

James nodded. "She was so sweet and thought about those around her. She cared for her four children and was a great mother. I have known her for many, many decades. In fact I worked for her family when she was a little girl. Such an adventures little girl. However, nothing prepared her for what would to come later on in her life."

"I can only imagine." Athena nodded her head. "When my father put me in that horrible place, I didn't know if I would ever live to see the light of day again. Let alone meet nice people again."

"Well we are glad you are here miss." Smiling he left the room with the trays in hand.

Prepares if those in the doctor's company may be there was still hope in him after all. Athena snorted. No there wasn't. The doctor was as mean and ruthless as one of those villains you read about.

 **A/N:** Hi readers! Sorry I have been MIA for a couple of years. I kind of lost touch with this story, but I am back. Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.


End file.
